Once Upon a Shot
by Malbsession
Summary: A connection to the soul is happening only once in the life of a pureblood wizard, and Hermione knew. What will she do now when she have to plan the wedding of the love of her life? And can a misunderstand being forgotten? Dramione


a/n This is my first attempt to write a one-shot, which is actually weird because I have a lot of ideas for small stories. _A connection to the soul_ is a one-shot that has a little bit of a truth in it, and to be honest with you I got inspired by a one-shot story posted by **_blondkellycrazy_**. Her story _You've got just one shot_ , is a collection of short one-shots of the same ship – Dramione. Her story _Soulmate_ , and her unique way of writing made my heart filled up with so many feelings!

If blondkellycrazy ever seen this, thank you for your writing! And I hope you like reading this, as much as I liked writing it.

Summer is a wedding season here in Greece (which means that I already have to attend five of them!) and as I said before this story has a little bit of truth hidden between its lines, of a super close friend of mine, and her boyfriend, who will get married in June!

I hope you like it, I hope it will fill your heart with love, and I hope you will find your soul mate too! Review to tell me what you think and if you want to see more like this!

Thank you

x

 **plot** ; a connection to the soul is happening only once in the life of a pureblood wizard, and Hermione knew. What will she do now when she has to plan the wedding of the love of her life? And can a misunderstand being forgotten?

* * *

 _A connection of the soul._

The busy streets of London were making her feel trapped. Not because of the crowd, but mostly from the people.

The people that looked like her, walked like her, smiled like her and even some of them talked like her, were making her feel like she was not the only powerful being, that her pureblood family made her believe, as she was growing up.

Yet again, something was telling her that this whole time, these years she spent falling into a loop of misery and darkness, where the poisoned words of her family made her mind into their shelter, she was wrong.

The people that she spent half of her life hating and trying to avoid them, where the people now days liked the most.

It wasn't that easy for her at the beginning. After the war, that voidness time of her life, she took a step back and shook hands with a woman that changed her life completely.

A woman that she knew from a young age, being called brilliant and excellent, and she, as a mother, was there, watching her growing up next to her son, a boy that been through so much, but found his way back to the Wizarding society like it was a Quidditch practice.

She was feeling proud of them. Proud fof her son, and the girl that became to care so much, to her surprise. She wasn't only cared for her because of her name – she cared because of the way she had made her son's life better.

And sure, that were a lot. More than she would like to admit to herself. Not because she was seeing her like an inferior, but she was feeling jealous of her ability to calm down her son, and put him into his senses.

And that's why she was feeling the most prouder – because her son was becoming a person that had more prestige and merit, of which his family procured him at his birth, more will power, and of course true friends.

She took a big breath, as she was walking in the streets of the Muggle London, to find the store she was looking for, trying to calm herself and to act normal around the Muggles.

At the thought of the one whole year of not seeing the woman that became a close friend of her family, she felt furious. She never actually thought of what happened between them and lost touch. Perhaps it was her busy schedule, and nothing more.

But it was sure something that brought great sorrow to her heart – which right now she shouldn't feel, because her family had a rather important event to guest.

A wave of proudness took her over, at the thought of her family. A family that had been sunk into the deep waters of the dark magic, and the word pollution of a wizard who was seeking bloodshed.

A family that made it through the rough times of the raising era in the Wizarding World, and had been declared winners, thank to her only son. A family that had been born and raised under its own ashes, like, the proud bird, Phoenix.

Yes, that's the woman she was. A woman that she could face everything and preached a winner. Her lips curled up a little and a younger man, who was walking opposite from her, smiled as well, making her blushed.

She liked the way young men were approaching her. She was still married, but with that new attitude of hers, plus the confidence, she was making a lot of heads turn.

But this day was not for her – this day was for her son and only.

She started to walk faster now, feeling lost. She wasn't seeing so much of the Muggle London, like her son, who knew everything by heart. She saw that little vintage shop, she liked so much, the last time she visited. She knew that she was only two blocks away from the store she had an appointment.

As she was walking, she passed some of the stores with brides dresses. Her heart was beating fast at the sight of them. She was so excited for her son's decision to get married – even if she was not absolutely sure if the woman he was chosen was the right one for him.

The perfect bride for her would be someone like the woman she was about to visit. An independent woman, educated, smart and full of ambitions, as it was appropriate for her family. And stunning. Absolutely stunning.

The thoughts of her broke when she saw the store she wanted to visit. A wave of overwhelmed, filled her up. She opened the door of the store and she walked inside.

The small ring echoed in the busy reception, and on the door, she closed was written, with gold calligraphic letters and inside of a red circle, _The Grangers Calendar._

* * *

''My name is Narcissa Malfoy, I do have an appointment with - ''

''Narcissa?'' an unexpected full of surprise voice came from behind her and she turned around to see the familiar face of Hermione Granger.

''My dearest. It has been too long.'' she said, taking her into her arms, and giving her a warm hug.

''Isn't it?'' she said when they broke free.

''Look at you. You look beautiful dear.'' she said, looking at the young woman's silhouette, being dressed ina dark red dress, covering her small figure and fitting her perfectly.

Her hands caressed her brown, light curled hair and then her porcelain face. _She would make an excellent Malfoy wife_ she thought and she smiled to her, not wanted to shown her disappointment.

''Do you have time for a coffee?''

''I have plenty more than that, dear.'' she said and Hermione frowned, her brows, walking her to her office.

''I didn't knew you were coming this morning. I would have cleared my schedule.'' Hermione said to her, when she opened the door to her own office.

After the war, Hermione helped her mother opening an event office, covering for charity events to weddings. They started small, but now they were everywhere, thank to her decision to leave the Wizarding World two years ago.

She offered her a seat and looked at the woman in front of her. She had to see her in a long time. Longer than she would like to admit to her busy self.

''No need to do so.'' Narcissa said and she smiled at the young woman.

She took her coat off, and she took her wand out. Hermione felt a little jealous when she saw her holding it. It's been too long since she had held her own wand. Living with the Muggles made her use magic only for her house chores.

''I am your schedule.'' she added, excited, breaking Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise at once. She watched the older woman looking at her office, admiring the changes shehas made since her last visit. She asked her something, but she was feeling her ears blowing.

She did have a bad feeling of her sudden appearance, but she was telling herself not to trust her guts this time.

''You have a charity that you want us to plan?'' she asked with the most innocence voice.

''More of a marriage.'' she said happily and Hermione felt her earth under her feet shaken.

''A-A marriage?'' a weird, awkward smile shown on her face.

''A marriage!'' she said more excited than before throwing her hands in the air.

''Who - Who is getting married?'' she asked, feeling her heart ready to explode from the beating.

''What a silly question is that dear?'' she asked, laughing but the look on Hermione's face made her stop. She frowned and looked at her almost paled face. ''Draco, of course.''

''Of course.'' she said after some time and she looked at the woman in front of her. _Draco?.._ she thought, and her mind stopped.

She had to put herself together. She has to snap out of it - fast. She was a professional - a professional woman who will plan the wedding of the man she was in love with. She tried to find a way out of it, but the radiating face of the woman she cared so much made her smile and nod to her request.

She could do that. If other women could stand to see their ex husbands getting married again, so could she. That thought didn't suit her – it was making her mind ready to stop working, but she could do that.

As much as she still loved him, as much as she was seeing his face to every one-night-stand man she met these past two years, she knew that he would probably move on with his life. As so she.

And what a better way with planning his wedding. She felt her heart aching. She remembered the day that she was waiting for him, in her small apartment, in Muggle London, two years ago. She could even remember the amount of letters she wrote to him when he never shown up.

She could remember the way she was crying herself to sleep for months. That bastard even blocked his Floo Network, so she couldn't see him. She done waiting for him – especially when she was about to plan his wedding.

''Where should we start?'' she asked and Narcissa smiled.

''I knew you wouldn't let me down dear. I have to arrange a meeting with the happy couple and her family. We only have three months!'' with a waved of her wand she appeared everything that she had on her mind in front of the surprised and hurt eyes of Hermione.

''Three months?'' Hermione shout lightly, impressed by the rushing event.

''You might not like the Greengrass's, not be ashamed of that. They are a distasteful family, but fear not as long as you have me.''

''Greengrass, as it Daphne Greengrass?'' she asked, wanted to know where he was standing with his current life.

''Astoria.'' Narcissa answered, trying to hide a rather troubled, if not a disappointed face, but Hermione could see it.

She smiled at her, and started to put the timetable in order to prepare the love of her life's wedding in three months, feeling her heavy heart aching with every thought of him.

* * *

Hermione closed, the lights of the small reception that the store had, and she locked the front door. With her, she had a big folder. Inside of the folder she had all the plans for the Malfoy wedding.

She thought that the faster she worked with it, the faster she would move on with her life too. Of course she made Narcissa promised her that she wouldn't have to meet him for any reason, due to the store policy – which was the biggest lie she ever said to her.

A brief thought of giving the planning to her mother accorded her mind, but she chose not to – she was a big woman. She could do it. As much as it hurt her, she could do it.

She walked to her car. She sat in her seat and tossed the folder in the back seat. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She put her seat bell on.

She started to drive, the night lights were making her driving faster, as she was rushing to go to her house, prepare a hot bath, take a red wine with her and call it a night.

Once she made it there, she stayed in her car for a while. Breathing in and out, trying to find a solution to that idiotic scenario she put herself into.

She grabbed the folder that she already started to hate, and opened it with determination. She looked at the guest lists – she was recognizing too many names.

She looked at the church they picked to get married – which it was in their property, in their fucking castle in France, the one his grandfather gave to him after his passing.

She looked at the dress she wanted to handmade just for herself. A ridiculous dress, with so much veil anda tail that could hug the earth. Twice.

She was feeling her stomach aching. She wasn't going to make it for the next three months. Her mind was working at full speed, trying to find a way out of it.

But as hard as she was trying, as much as she was wanted it, she couldn't have what she wanted this time. These days she never has what she wants. She felt sad at the thought of that.

Nevertheless, if she says no to Narcissa about the planning, she would probably start digging about the reason why she changed her mind– which she couldn't even think happening, because she cared a lot about the witch. And she never thought if Draco had ever mentioned the nature of their relationship to her.

And, if she gave the planning to someone else, they might get suspicious – the last thing that she needed was her own mother asking her about her decision.

She cursed him under her breath. She cursed the moment she talk to him, she cursed the moment she saw him, she cursed the moment she let him kiss her.

But more importantly, she cursed the moment she let him take her heart forever away from her, and held it for himself.

The first day that she saw him after the war, it was the day she and Kingsley started their reevaluation of the pureblood's laws and the impact those made to the wizarding society.

She could remember the rain hitting the windows, of the room she was in that day. The smell of the wet grass as she was walking on her way to the portkey, his cologne into the air, making her feel like it was something toxic to her.

She could even remember his face, when he walked into that great office they were working. He was pale, and skinnier than ever, but his lips were red, and his eyes were shining.

He was looking like a man who had lost a burden, a burden that was keeping him behind on everything and everyone.

''Mr Malfoy will be the representative behave of the Sacred 28 and the rest of the Pureblood Community. Mr Malfoy.'' Kingsley announced to her and she shook her head in agreement to his words. That was making sense.

''Thank you for include me to your party Minister. Granger.'' he greeted her placing his hands behind his back, waited for her to greet him back.

She knew that he was waiting for her approval to his presence and she gave him a small nod. He looked different to her eyes, that day. Like something had changed dramatically on him.

''Malfoy.'' she said after some time of examining his eyes.

That pure grey color, that she felt like it was the first time she ever seen it. She noticed that she had never looked him for so long. There was something about him, that was magnetizing her towards him.

She could remember the way his eyes were looking her. Like he was searching for something in that brown shade of honesty, courage and royalty.

She could remember the way she felt when she looked at him too. She felt betrayed, vulnerable, but yet sure. Sure of the man she was looking now, sitting opposite to her. From her eighteen years old self up until this very moment, she knew that this new person would have changed her life forever.

uUu

''Kingsley said he will be here soon.'' he said to her, moments before their small break over.

She had her eyes closed, and her head leaned backwards into the wall. They were talking about laws for the past four hours, making her head explode. She felt him sitting almost next to her in the marbled bunch outside of the office they were working.

''It's fine. I don't mind the wait.'' she said without opening her eyes to look at him.

The silence between them was deafening, but yet comforting for some reason. At least to her. She liked the fact that she wasn't alone in that big building – not mentioning the fact that she enjoyed the way his mind was working.

''Would you like one?'' he asked her and she opened her eyes to look at his hand, holding a box of pumpkin pasties.

She frowned, her brows for some seconds, but then she accepted his offer and took one. She was feeling hungry from the moment they decided to take the break.

''Why are you being nice to me?'' she asked him out of the blue making him find eye contact with the floor.

''Nice, is not something that you would use to describe me, Granger, polite is the word you've been looking for.'' he told her, with a hint of misery and pain in his voice, and still not looking at her.

''Why not?'' she asked gingerly, after she watched him finishing his pastes.

''Why there are always have to be questions with you?'' he asked, breaking the contact with the floor and making it with her eyes.

''Because you will eventually get your answers.'' she told, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Not because you are afraid of giving them yourself?'' he asked looking at her confused.

''I have never thought of that - '' she spoke, trying to realize what he just said to her, but he talked before she could finish.

''As I was growing up, making questions was not an option. I had to know – that was what I was told.'' he confessed to her, and he looked her confused eyes looking at him hurt. She never knew anything that personal about him.

''So you never asked a single question?'' she wanted to know and she looked at him with interest.

''I did. I had a rather exhaustive conversation with a person, that was not a valuable one.''

''Did you at least took your answers?''

''I took a ruined family.'' he said with a weak smile and Hermione's eyes slightly widen.

She watched him spotting Kingsley coming in their way. He stood up, fixed his suit and made sure his hair was styled backwards.

''The moral lesson that I am so wrongfully and pryingly desperately trying to tell you, is not to talk to any of my aunts about the new girl I met at the train to Hogwarts, as she was trying to find a missing toad. Ever.'' he said with a weak smile and Hermione's lips fell apart.

The faint sound of the rain made her snapped out of her memories and listen to the sweet sound of the rain hitting her car's windows.

Up until that day at the Ministry, Hermione thought that his father drove them back to the Dark Lord, when it was a young Draco and his little talk about her to his aunt.

She found it rather reasonable now, thinking of the things he's been through, that he couldn't trust so easily.

She remembered that she talked to Harry that day she learned she was the reason why his family fell back into the dark path, as a punishment to his feelings, and he made him talk to Kingsley about Malfoy's testimony, which he did, and Kingsley cleaned his name publicly.

That's how they started to become friends. Of course Hermione never really admitted that she was behind Kingsley's change of heart but he knew. He knew that she cared for him.

And after the friendship, came the relationship. Something that they both didn't see coming. She smiled at the well reserved memory in her mind of her, reading him a pureblood fact, of how the witch and wizards understand they found their soul mate.

''It's like the world around them came crashing into different colors. Vibrant shades of the so called rainbow before their eyes, creating a unique connection of the soul.'' she said to him and looked his sleepy face on her sofa. ''Is that true?'' she asked and he nodded yawning. ''Have you ever felt it?'' she asked innocently.

''Of course and I did.'' he looked at her with love. ''The moment you talked to me on the train, asking me about Longbottom's toad.'' he said, mimicking her voice and pulling her into his arms, kissing her already sore lips.

* * *

Three months before the wedding.

* * *

''Hermione!'' Narcissa's excited voice heard, and she stood up from the table the waiter put her, to greet her.

She hugged her for some seconds until she opened her eyes to see the face of the woman he was about to get married.

''I am truly sorry, keeping you waiting for such the time, dear.'' she said, looking at her, and putting some hair behind Hermione's ear, admiring her beautiful smiling face. ''Where are my manners! This is Astoria, my daughter in law.'' she said and she pushed the young girl forward to meet Hermione.

''It is really nice to meet you Ms Greengrass.'' Hermione said, trying to smile to the young woman.

''Even if I find hard to forget that I do remember you back in our years of Hogwarts, likewise.'' Astoria said, not bothering smiling at all, and looking her from head to toe. Hermione felt a little odd, with the way her eyes were scanning her.

''It was about time you two meet.'' she said and Hermione smiled kindly to her friend, not wanting to say or do something else.

''Truth being told, I was not looking forward to it. The princess of the Golden Trio, leaving the nest and vindicating a so called career in the wedding industry, was not in my top ten choices.'' she said taking a sip from her tea, she ordered.

''Astoria.'' Narcissa warned her, whispering, but she only raised her shoulders disrespectful to her mother in law.

''We are planning all types of events, and I promise you, this princess will make sure your dream wedding come true.'' Hermione said, winking at her. She knew that kind of attitude – she was dealing with that for the past two years.

''I bet you will. This is the wedding of the century as you might understand.'' she said fixing her hair with her right hand, making sure Hermione see the ring on her hand.

''You can count on that, Ms Greengrass.'' she said and she looked Astoria's mouth drop.

''It's Mrs Malfoy.'' she said and she put the ring Draco gave her into Hermione's face proudly.

Hermione saw that Narcissa felt embarrassed by her actions and words. But Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore and she sure was not someone that she could play with. She didn't even bothered to look at the stupid ring, and concentrate to her eyes alone.

''To your concern, Mrs Malfoy will always be Narcissa. Your family will be connected to them only by marriage, so I will advise you to keep your requirements lower for the moment.'' Hermione said, looking at her intimidating. She looked at Narcissa, with the corner of her eyes having a weird smirk.

Hermione knew that the Greengrass family wanted desperately to being part of the Malfoy Family. She was shocked when she heard what kind of downy the Greengrass's gave them so the wedding happens faster.

She looked at the blushed and embarrassed face of Astoria falling, and she continued her talking with Narcissa about the guests.

Hermione knew that this spoiled brat wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the month. But she couldn't care less. She was marrying the only man she ever truly loved – what if she could make her life a mess for a while?

* * *

Two months before the wedding

* * *

When she opened her eyes that beautiful April morning, she knew that she wanted to close her phone and stay home for the rest of the day – or the week – or to tell the truth the rest of the year. She was feeling unhappy the past couple of weeks and the reason was the one and only bride to be, Astoria.

She was making her life a living hell. Her expectations were growing dangerously every day. She even wanted swans flying above the reception area after the wedding.

She wanted to quit her work and visit Europe and never come back. Maybe that's what she should do after the Malfoy wedding ends. Maybe she should leave everything behind and come back when she felt ready to face the world again.

Like they were planning to do. Like they were about to do, but he never showed up. She felt her heart heavy at once. She felt lonely. She felt unloved.

Without even noticing she started to cry. She wasn't sure why anymore. She knew that her heart was aching, and her mind was numb every time she was seeing one of Astoria's new ideas for decorating - she knew that she was still in love with Draco.

She knew that today was the day that she will see him after two years of absence. And in her stomach, she was feeling like a small excitement was building up. She cursed herself, then him, then the time that was passing by fast.

She showered, she dressed with a dark green floral dress, stopping to her knees, that she knew he loved, and she let her hair down.

She was about to meet both of the families and their children today. _Just my luck_ she thought as she was putting some red lipstick, to brighten her sad face.

The portkey was set in her fireplace. It would be a simple ride, but Hermione's heart was beating fast. She told them that it was fine with her to apparate to the Malfoy's Enterprise conference room, but apparently it was a secret location.

It was indeed a fun ride, and all eyes landed on her the moment the dust all around her small body disappeared. She looked at the surprised faces of the people in front of her. She had to be seen by other wizarding beings in a long time. She greeted them and took a place next to Narcissa.

Her eyes scanned the room the moment she entered, and he was not there yet. She saw a painting she had chosen for this room being hanged there, in front of her face. Sadness took her over.

''Shall we start? I have a lot of things that needs to be done today.'' she asked Narcissa, but when she was about to speak, she saw her son walking in the room.

''What's the rush Granger? I thought we were your appointment for the rest of the day.'' he said buckling his suit's buttons. She turned around to see him walking inside of the room.

His voice made the hair to her back rise. She had to hear his voice in a long of time. His eyes roam on her for some time until he sat next to his fiance.

''I can assure you, it is all for your happy day, Malfoy.'' he said and he looked at her with mixed feelings. One of them was anger – she could even feel it in her bones.

''Do not swear on it Granger. My mother trusted you with my happy day not me.'' everybody could feel the electricity in the atmosphere rising faster and faster with every word they were exchanging.

''That is smart of you, I am rather impressed. I wouldn't bring myself to trust you with my happy days either.'' she talked back to him raising a brow and looking at his narrowing eyes, and tighten jaw.

''Okay, I think that - ''

''That's what I was talking about daddy.'' Astoria interrupted Narcissa talking to her father. They both turned their heads to Astoria, breaking eye contact.

''And what that might be sweetheart?'' Draco said and kissed her cheek, looking in Hermione's eyes.

 _Sweetheart_ she thought ready to vomit. _Since when he is using that kind of cliché words to express his affection?_ She cursed him again, this time putting Merlin's name on it too.

''That tense that you have, both of you, that - ''

''Hate?'' her father said and she nodded, having a weird high mindedness face, making Hermione feel disgusted with her.

''I can assure you Astoria, there is nothing like bad blood between us.'' she said, raising a brow as she was emphasizing to the word _blood_ , wishing she was smart enough to get her point.

Astoria made herself comfortable in her seat and looked at the rest of the party. She didn't even talk until it was time for them to leave.

The meeting only lasted one hour, with the most part of it, talking to Narcissa and Astoria's mother, and the rest, smaller part, trying to avoid the meaningful but yet full of pain look for her by Draco.

* * *

Hermione was putting all of her new notes and requests from the families to her folder. She wanted to make sure she had everything before she would leave, and never come back.

She was standing alone in the conference room, her eyes landed once more on the painting she had chosen for him, when she saw Astoria's father approaching her.

''Excellent choice that is, don't you agree.'' he spoke to her, staring at the painting himself.

''Of course. Moody and cocky – just like the owner.'' she said, closing her folder but his eyes landed on her.

''Or perhaps that was the true image of Mr Malfoy in the eyes of the buyer.'' he said smiling to her.

''I am sure you know more than me.''

''You know Ms Granger..'' he said, walking towards her ''.. there are people that you disappointed with your career decision.''

''That was my main goal Mr Greengrass.'' she said without even looking at him. She heard his ironic laugh and her stomach became a knot.

''I would mind that attitude lady.''

''Is there anything that I can help you with?'' she asked, wanted to leave that room she was trapped into.

''You chose wisely to leave Ms Granger..'' he said looking down on her, ''.. I would hate to see something bad happening to you.''

''Is that so?'' she said narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

''It is. Just keep in mind, that even if you changed every Pureblood law on the book, even if you defend every house elf, or common people, there would still be people able to smell your blood, because still you are - ''

''I am what? I dare you to finish your sentence, Mr Greengrass – because I am only good at threats and warnings if I gave them myself. You think my name has been forgotten? You think my power is not real? I only need two weeks and you will be rotting in a cell I will have designed, especially for you.'' she finished and his panic in his eyes was something that gave her pleasure.

She watched him leaving the room they were in, a triumphed smile on her lips made her remember who she used to be, until her eyes landed on him, leaning at the door frame and the smile gone. She looked the other way not being able to guess what he might want.

''Nice speech you gave there.'' he said and he looked at her with his eyes ready to start a fire. ''You were even that close of making me jealous of it.'' he added and stood in front of her.

''Well, I had a really cocky teacher.'' she answered and when she was about to leave he put his hand to the table blocking her way.

''Is this what I am to you?'' he asked whispering, not looking at her, but looking at his hand on the table.

''Isn't this what you chose to be?'' she asked him when he looked at her, using the same tone as he did.

''Is this what they taught you in the Law Department? Answering a question with another question?''

''How can I know? I quit my place to run away with someone - remember?'' she said and she looked at his face fell.

She waited for some seconds for him to do something, but she was not sure why. He was about to marry another girl. A girl that had his heart now. A girl that probably meant more to him than she did.

She tried to pass him but he cut her way with his other hand. She tried to pass from the other way, but he extended his arm more. She looked at him hurt, ready to start a fight.

She made eye contact with him, crossing her arms under her chest. His eyes landed on her breasts. She took a step back, knowing how easy was for him to lose control.

He extended his hand to reach the fabric of the dress she was wearing. He was able to touch the skirt. He smiled at the faded memory of her wearing it the first day he got it as a gift. And then he thought of the man leaving her apartment early in the morning when he was suppose to take her and run away.

His features harden all of the sudden, and he looked at her hurt. She noticed it, she opened her mouth to speak, but he tightened his jaw and left the room with her trying to catch her breath, and wondering what did just happen.

* * *

The night was something that was always difficult for her. She used to sleep with Draco most of the time, and when he was gone, she just couldn't sleep.

And when she did she used to see some kind of a nightmare, that she would forget the next morning.

And since she learned about his wedding, her old habits came back. Now she noticed that if she cried herself to sleep would have the same result.

She was still wearing her dress, and she was sitting on the sofa opposite to the big window. It was a calm night, one of the nights she used to think a lot. Like the one night she waited him and he didn't come. A tear ran down her cheek, and she took a good sip of her wine.

She heard the door of her house, knocking loudly. She looked at her watch – the past time made her worry. She jumped to her feet and she grabbed her wand. She walked to the door and opened it.

At her feet, fell Draco, the moment she opened the door. She was scared at first, but then she smelled the firewhiskey on him. His hair was a mess, his shirt out of his trousers, his jacket no where around him, his mind not in its place. It was the first time she saw him like that.

She tried to help him stand up, but she slipped and fell next to him. He started to laugh, making Hermione laugh as well, feeling her behind aching. He put his hand around her waist and he rest his head on top of her chest.

''You are drunk Draco.'' she said softly and she tried to move but he protested.

''I am more than that.'' he said like she offended him but Hermione noticed that there was blood on his sleeve.

''What is that?'' she said lifting his hand and seeing his hand full of blood, and some opened wounds. ''Did you have a fight?'' she asked suriously but he was at the point of sleeping.

He made him weightless with her wand and walked him to her bedroom. She took his clothes off, as well as hers and she opened the door to her bathroom and walking him inside to give him a shower.

She couldn't stand the smell of the firewhiskey on him, and she sure couldn't stand the state he came to find her.

''That feels nice love.'' he said when she was massaging his skull with shampoo. She frowned at his comment but she had to take that awful smell of him.

When she finished she dressed him with a pair of nightwear he left there and never came to pick up. She put him the long trousers but the top was something that she was wearing these days. She thought that she could find a lie to say when he would wake up.

As for herself, she chose the one that was the more appropriate – even if a small voice inside of her was screaming to wear the sexiest thing she owned. He was a man soon to be married, he was drunk - she didn't want to make something that would both regret.

 _A silky top and bottom will do just fine,_ she thought and dressed herself quickly, feeling his eyes on her naked body. She walked back to him, looking at his sleepy face.

She spoke a simple healing spell to his scratched hand, and kissed it. She left him lay down, and she walked to the kitchen to grab some left overs from her lunch.

She put them on a plate and cast a heating spell, when he heard him calling her name. She ran to him, but he was half sleeping, and he placed himself to her side of the bed.

She took the plate and sat next to him forcing him to eat. When she succeeded that, she cast chores spells for the kitchen and bathroom and lay down next to him. She didn't know if she should do that or not, but at that moment if felt right to her.

He understood her presence and opened his sleepy eyes. She gave him a small smile and she told him to go back to sleep – but he only closed his eyes for some seconds and then opened them to see her again, next to him. He wasn't dreaming this time.

''I punched him.'' he confessed to her and he closed the distance between them. He put his hand under her top, feeling her bare flesh. Hermione felt shivering.

''Who you punched Draco?'' she asked rolling to her side to see him completely. She caressed his face a little.

''I hope he doesn't mind that I will be here tonight. Is he home?'' he asked her not opening his eyes this time.

''Who are you referring to, Draco?'' her voice was soft, and she could see that he was about to sleep. She was still caressing his face.

''I had to teach him a lesson. I had to make sure you are mine and mine only.'' he said to her, his eyes still closed.

''Draco I think you are dreaming.'' she whispered but she took nothing in response.

She saw him falling asleep, and she stopped caressing him. She took his wand and place it next to him on the nightstand. She sat on the bed, wanted to grab the blanket to cover him, when she noticed that his breathing was faster than before, and his brows frowned.

She covered him, and herself, and she put her hand back to his face and caressed him again. At once, his breathing came back to normal, and his features took that peaceful look that she so much loved.

She was still awake, when he opened his eyes out of the blue, feeling her touch on him, and blinked multiple times – like he was trying to realize he was not in a dream. He smiled to her, and she smiled back.

''You are beautiful.'' he whispered and looked at her like she was a goddess.

He put his arm under her neck and he pulled her closer to him. Even if her mind was screaming in protest, her body made it safe and sound against his. She was feeling like a part of her was whole again. She was feeling like she was one person again.

Within some seconds both of them had fallen asleep. And it was after a long time that they sleep good – peaceful even. Because they knew they were together.

* * *

Hermione felt his touch under her top. He was running small circles to her waist, until she woke up. She was shivering under his delicate touch. She was feeling the heat of his body rising.

With a sudden move she turned her face to look at him. He was looking at her with anticipation. He tried to kiss her a couple of times when she was giving him a bath, but she didn't allow it.

But now, he was looking at her like he used to be, and he was holding her so gently, like she was something too precious for him. She was feeling like the whole universe had helped them to find their way back together.

She looked at his eyes, and she put some of his hair backwards, as he liked. He smiled to her gesture and he closed the distance completely trying to kiss her.

''No.'' she said and she turned her head a little and he kissed her cheek. His brows frowned and she gave him an awkward laugh. ''You're getting married in two months Draco.''

''We have plenty of time then.'' he said and tried to kiss her again, but she put her fingers on his lips.

''Don't do something that you will regret.'' she watched him raising a brow to her and with a sudden move he put her hand down and kissed her.

She wasn't even protesting. She was just standing there, trying to find a way to stop it – but she knew that this was the thing she wanted the most. Is it that wrong to go after the things we want?

He let her hand, and he rested his to her belly – his thumb moving slowly. She stopped the kiss and looked at him. He had that look – that _I want you now_ look, which was making her whole body reacting to him.

She put her hands to his neck pulling him closer to her, as she was deepening the kiss. Draco found his chance to put her under him completely. Hermione could feel his hard staff pressed against her flimsy nightwear.

All of that were making her old memories waken up. She broke the kiss, and she found the way to his neck, as she ran her tongue, all the way up to his ear and gave a small bite to the lobe.

She won a small moan, from him, something that she missed so much. His lips mimicked her actions. He was leaving small love bites to her neck making her shiver. As he was going down to her body, he could feel her skin warming up.

He found the top of her nightwear bothering him, so he slipped it off, making him bite her shoulder gently. He heard her groaning and he smiled between the kisses. His hand capture one of her exposed breasts.

He started to massage it, making her moan, and moving her hips trying to find some kind of friction she so much needed. She could feel his manhood building up more over his time of foreplay.

When her top started to bother him again, he tore it apart, revealing her breast to his eyes. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, and started to lick it. Hermione could feel his tongue on her sensitive skin, but she couldn't care less.

She was loving it. She was with him after all this time – and she would have it. She grabbed his hair, something that only her let to do, and he was sure that he would hear one or two moans – which he did not long enough.

He looked at her face, her lips pure red challenging him, her neck being decorated with some small love bites, marking his passing and then her breasts, sensitive because of his mouth.

He licked the spot between her breasts and moved to her lips, capturing them. He was feeling like he was the happiest man alive – and she was the one to blame.

Her hands were travelling through his body, his naked torso, leaving him small scratches of pleasure on top of his pale skin. His hand started to massage her inner thigh making her moan a little bit more. She was melting under his touch.

She helped him lose her silky pants, and she focus on his face when he noticed she was not wearing any underwear. She admitted to herself that she did want to be prepared if things heaten up. She licked his lips, then smirked and found his way to her lower abdomen.

She let her head fall down, as she was feeling his lips burning her body. It didn't take her long until the first moan heard from her sex staring body. She was holding his hair with one hand and her breast with the other. When he noticed that he slapped her hand and capture her breast himself.

She was about to come undone when he stopped licking her muff and looked at her confused face. He took off his bottoms, and he found his way back to her lips, making her want him even more – she loved the taste of hers in him.

She could feel his hard staff against hers – and he could feel how wet she was for him. But he was not moving. She was about to lose her patience – she wanted him now, she needed him now. She looked at him with desire.

He smirked at her, and for some reason she didn't like the sudden darkness in his eyes. He put his hands on her waist, and like she was a feather, he turned her around. Her face buried into the pillows.

With his hands made her kneel in front of him, and then grab the iron headrest of her bed. She felt his length trying to enter her. He was putting his staff inside of her slowly, like he was trying to torture her.

Once inside of her, he started to violently going in and out on her making her groaning again and again. It was a pay back sex she knew it but she didn't know why for. Her hold around the iron tighten as he was increasing his speed.

She tried to look at him, but he grabbed her hair, made them a knot around his hand and continued giving it hard to her. She knew she shouldn't enjoy it that much but she did.

''You belong to me.'' he whispered but she couldn't speak as her mind was sunk into pleasure. He noticed it and pulled off her, leaving her empty, and pulling her from her hair closer to his body. ''Say it.'' he said and he felt her hand on his thigh looking for balance. He took it and kissed her palm.

''No, if it doesn't apply to the both of us, no.'' she finally said and he let go of her hand to slap her nipple. He once again tried to enter her.

''Say you belong to me.'' he demanded, pulling her hair a little. A soft ah, made him lose control of his goal, but found his way back. He was entering her muff slowly, making her nails leave some scratches on his leg – but he didn't mind. ''Say it.''

''I do.'' she said with no breath on her lungs as he was torturing her that good.

He put himself completely inside of her, making her moan. His moves were a little harder than before, but steady. He was feeling himself ready to cum at any second, but he was trying to give her the pleasure he so much have missed.

He was feeling her heat around his length, making him go crazy. He was finding her jewel easily, so every time that he wanted he was rubbing his fingers to it, making her ready for climax.

Even though he wanted to make sweet love to her, when he sobered out and found her in his arms, he remembered that bastard's arrogant face, leaving her apartment two years ago and he snapped.

She cried his name softly - this kind of sex was bringing him memories of his old self, he was feeling whole again – and she was the one to blame. His moves had increased more making Hermione gasp.

He now hated himself for the thing he did to her, guessing that her delicate body was fragile to treat her like that and he turned her around, making her lay down, and placing himself on top of her. He kissed her and played with her breast for some seconds before he entered her again.

Now he could see her blushed face enjoying herself under his touch and staff. He increased his moved again, making her groan, and she grabbed his neck, kissing him.

''Cum with me.'' she whispered to his ear and he swore, it was the sexiest thing she ever told him.

He didn't need another word. He only needed three times in and out of her to come undone and bury himself to her small body, not bothering of finishing inside of her. He was feeling her heat against his staff, and a weird sense of completeness and happiness took him over.

They stayed there, trying to catch their breaths. He had hidden his face to her neck, smelling her scent mixed with his own, and finding it familiar. He was feeling her fingers running up and down his back, making him relaxed completely.

He sucked her pulsed point and he looked at her blushed face. She was looking like a goddess. His goddess. He kissed her cheek, he kissed her lips, he kissed her jaw, he kissed her eyes. He looked at her, her face radiating from the smiling.

She was the only woman he ever met that was making him feel that way. She was the only woman he ever met that was making him whole.

''I am yours.'' he said without even thinking it twice and he sealed his words with a kiss.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she felt her muscles aching. She had forgotten how raw he could get. She touched her lips, feeling sore from the hot kisses he gave her last night. She smiled at the feeling of complete happiness that was making her stomach a shelter of new born butterflies.

In her mind was playing the events of last night, making her feel like she was a new woman again. The way his hands was around her, his lips against every inch of her naked body. She smiled at the way he was making her feel.

She turned around to face him, to give him a good morning kiss and to bury her naked body into his, listening to his heart beat and making him hard for the fourth round, when she saw that she was alone in the bed.

She called his name twice but she knew that he was gone. Once again, he promised her something that he didn't mean.

* * *

One month before the wedding

* * *

When she saw Diagon Alley, her heart missed a beat. It had been ages since she last came here. She was making herself busy because she knew that if she visited, she might see some familiar faces.

She was walking slowly into the streets she came to know as a child and adult. She loved the smell of the new day, full of productivity and new knowledge, that this place could easily provide.

As much as she didn't want to, she said yes to the letter Narcissa sent her early in the morning. She asked her help with her son's suit. It was his last fitting and she was afraid that he might not show up.

When Hermione asked her the reason why, she simply applied that _he was acting weird these days._ She wanted to believe that she had something to do with this weird behavior, but then she remembered the article she read about him in _The Ministry Times,_ she connected some dots and found it rather logical.

''Miss?'' she heard a man's voice, breaking her moment of thought, and turned her head to look at him. ''Are you going to enter or not? I have an appointment.'' he said gingerly and she noticed that she was indeed standing in front of the door of the tailor, his mother had addressed her.

She moved, so he could enter and she took a big breath, preparing herself for what was about to follow. She had to see him since that night, and the only thing that he was getting today was a purple eye, for leaving her again.

She walked into the store, and looked around her, the big lobby. It was the first time that she visited an old fashioned tailor store – and this one screamed luxury for miles away. She liked the way the colors had a cohesion. She liked the fact that it was all clean and neat.

She looked all the other costumers, wearing clothes she swore Madam Malkin had made. She felt weird, wearing her shirt and a loose lighter grey than her skirt sweater. She was feeling more than a Muggle girl, than a witch these days.

''Are you Ms Granger?'' she heard another voice and she turned to see the smiling face of an older man. She nodded and looked at him smiling. ''They are waiting for your presence.'' he said and encouraged her to follow him. _They?_ She thought and walked behind him.

They went to the third and last floor of the store, where she could see hundreds of red curtains floating in the middle of the room. He stopped at one of the biggest and more heaviest, and he untagged the gold bow, reviling the room Draco was into.

She walked inside and her heartbeat was increasing at every passing second. She looked at the big room. It was full of art, fine fabric and people. They were talking, they were laughing, and they were messing with the man who was about to get married soon. She could even smell the firewhiskey in the air.

When the curtain closed, everybody stared at her. Silence fell among them. She took a step back not liking the idea of everyone staring at her. She knew everyone in the room, except the tailor.

There was Zabini, with a glass of firewhiskey in hand, and a weird smirk on his face. There was Nott, holding a black shirt that she knew he was about to try and Davis, with widened eyes looking at her.

She was feeling her heart ready to tear her chest apart and get out of her stern. She didn't know that he wasn't alone. She felt like she had just walked into the Slytherin common room, on a Friday night.

No one was talking to her and she was feeling like she ruined the party. _This is not good_ she thought. Everyone was looking at her up and down. She tightened the hold around the folder she was caring, but then she saw his eyes through the mirror he was standing at.

He wasn't speaking. He wasn't moving. He was just looking at her. She was just looking at him. Like it was the first time she has ever seen him.

She noticed that he looked tired. His eyes were slightly red, but she thought that was from the alcohol. She noticed that he was paler than the last time she saw him – but his eyes sparkled when he met hers.

He had his hair styled backwards, freshly cut, she could tell. His lips slightly apart, at the sight of her standing there, behind him.

She felt her legs wanted to go to him. She felt her eyes not wanted to look elsewhere. She felt her lips missing his. She felt angry that he left her alone - again.

''What brinks you here Granger?'' he asked when the silence between them was more than deafening.

''Your mother asked me to be here today.'' she said cleaning her throat firstly.

She looked at the men around her and she looked at them dangerously – they did notice the similarity between hers and Draco's gaze. They looked at her amused and then back to their business.

''I do not recall a request of a babysitter, Granger.'' he asked buttoning the suit that the tailor had just bought for him. She let her folder, and her bag to the table to her right and narrowed her eyes at him.

''And I do not recall me being one, Malfoy.'' he said crossing her arms under her chest. She was sure he took the cue of the night he stormed into her housed, drunk.

She could feel the intense building between them again. As did the rest of his friends. His eyes narrowed at her – and she looked him using his old famous gaze.

She saw him smiling a little and looking at his feet for a brief second. He looked back at her having again the same narrowing eyes.

''We have that thing we have to do, that needs to be done rather immediately.'' Zabini said standing up, putting his glass of firewhiskey on the table, next to him.

He signaled Nott and Davis pointed the curtain. Nott followed him fast enough trying to hide his smirking face, but Hermione could see it.

''What thing?'' Davis asked with his brows frowned, not getting the idea of them wanted to be alone.

''The thing Davis!'' he said grabbing his hand and opening the curtain for the three of them to leave the enchanted room. ''Granger.'' he greeted her with a wink and left the room to meet the others.

Once they left alone, he took off the suit, and gave it to the tailor. He asked him if he would excuse them and the tailor left them alone.

He was standing in front of her now, his right fingers fixing the cufflink of the right sleeve, not taking his eyes away from her. He was looking her like she was something he could eat – and thinking of their past, she knew that he did like her taste.

He was looking more muscular than the last time she saw him. She wanted to go to him, to touch him, to make him feel her love for him. But she stayed there, seeing his stormy grey eyes, taking in every inch of her body, and patiently waiting for some words that she could hold on to forever.

''I tried to tell her not to invite you today.. for this.'' he said when he finished with his cufflink. Her face fell with disappointment.

She wanted to hear an apology, a light lie even, something that he would use to express his deep feeling of regret, that he had to leave her alone after the night they had. But he has done it again, gave her false hope and then disappear.

''I couldn't find myself saying no to her.'' she said walking away from him and looking at the suit he picked for his wedding.

''Yes, I am afraid that she has found new ways to manipulate you – she calls it kindness.'' he said making some steps closer to her, but Hermione walked away again.

''It suits her.'' she said looking at the fine art on the wall.

''So what do you think?'' he asked not bothering to keep following her around if she wasn't willing to let him.

''It's been long since I read _The Wizarding Artist_.'' she confessed to him, thinking that he asked her about the painting the room had.

''I mean for the..'' he said pointing the suit that was floating in front of the mirror. She looked at it and then she looked back at him

''You looked good in it.'' she said raising a brow.

''Stop playing dumb with me!'' he slightly yelled to her and she took a step forward.

''What do you want me to say Draco? I am still planning your wedding, am I not?! You came drunk to my house, you had your way with me, but I am still seeing flowers and wedding cakes with your mother and soon to be wife for the past weeks!'' she yelled at him, but kept her distance from him, knowing what he was capable to do if she kept cornered him like that. ''What do you want me to say? Congratulations?'' she added with lower voice this time.

She looked at his hurt face. She felt awful now that she yelled. She looked him walking into one of the armchairs and sitting down. He waved at his glass, which was full of firewhiskey. She watched him taking a good sip, and his face turned into a pout.

She noticed that there were two bottles of firewhsikey in the room – both of them empty. She knew that he and his friends were drinking a lot but it was only ten in the morning. What would he be drinking at night?

She walked towards him and grabbed the glass from his hand. He protested but her dangerous gaze made him think twice about who he was protesting too.

''You promised me you would stop drinking this much.'' she said her voice low, like a whisper. ''I thought after than night you wouldn't drink again.''

''Look who is talking about promises.'' he said with a laugh and looked at her beautiful face. ''And if you are so desperate to know – that night was just the beginning.''

''What that's suppose to mean Draco?'' she asked snapped, wanting answers that she will get this time. ''You were the one who promised to come and find me, two years ago, and never did!'' she snapped and looked at him hurt.

She watched his features harden at her words. She watched his hand turning into a fist. She watched his eyes looking at her with defeat and anger. He stood up, and she took some steps back, being afraid of what it might follow.

''You promised that you finished it with Weasley.'' he said walking towards her and she walking backwards.

She was looking him confused and afraid. She was trying to understand what he was saying, but there was not connected to his words and to the facts.

She hit her back to the wall and she hurt her shoulder. She made a pain face, but he put his hands on the empty wall around her not want her to leave again.

''I finished it. Long before you ask me to.'' she said looking at his eyes. He raised his brows not wanted to believe what she was saying.

''Did you now.'' he said and she nodded her head.

She was feeling small against him. Even with the ankle boots she was wearing, they were forehead to nose. His scent combine with hers was making her want to lose that small control she managed to keep. She put her palms against the wall, trying to find a cold place, to calm down herself.

''Then why did he come to your apartment the night before we suppose to leave? Why did he stay there?'' he asked his lips being pressed together. He was full of anger and pain.

''What?'' she asked confused, looking at his hurt face. Suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore – some of his words and actions starting to make sense in her mind.

''He was at your apartment!'' his fist hit hard the wall, making her jump a little. ''He spent the night there! As did I! I was waiting for him to leave, so I could come to you, but he never did – he only left, early in the morning like he was ashamed of something that he did. That kind of prude is he?'' he asked but her confused face was making him furious. ''You think I am that foul?''

''He came drunk and angry – he had a fight with Lavender! He was only seeking a place to sleep - '' and then everything made sense to her.

Draco saw Ron the day they had planned their run away, and thought she was cheating. That's why he left – that's why when he came to her house drunk, saying that he punched someone – he meant Ron. Probably he had done it too. And he left her alone after he told her that he was hers because he thought she was still with Ron.

Her blood started to boil. She was angry. Angry at him, angry at Ron, angry at herself for not explained him what have happened. She pushed him away from her. His brows frowned. She pushed him again, harder this time.

''That kind of woman do you think I am? You thought I would do that to you? You? The person I've been to hell and back with?'' she snapped and looked at his surprised face.

''Hermione.''

''You think I was some kind of woman going back to the person that hurt me the most?'' she pushed him again.

''Hermione.''

''It makes me feel sick thinking of you having that kind of thoughts of me!''

''Hermione!'' he tried to grab her hands so she couldn't push him away, but he failed.

''You know what is the most nauseating thing? You actually did nothing to hear the truth! You kept the part that suited you the most making me, the bad one and you the victim!''

''Hermione!'' he yelled again and he grabbed her by the arms to look at him.

Her jaw was tightened and her eyes watery. She tried to set herself free from his hold but he only held her closer. She was full of anger. Anger and betrayal of the man she loves.

''I thought you changed your mind, thinking that you couldn't spend your life with a scarred man – that I was not enough for you!'' he yelled and let her arm free, not wanted to hurt her. ''I thought that you were afraid risking everything for me and putting your name out there, next to mine.'' he confessed to her and she looked at his sad eyes losing contact with hers.

He walked back to the armchair he sat before, and he found the glass she took from him earlier. She watched him sitting there, like he had just lost his whole world. She watched him taking a big sip of his liquor. She thought that he needed that.

His words were echoing in her ears. She never thought that he would have this kind of thoughts. He always presenting himself like the man he knew exactly what he was doing. She never thought he might feel this way.

She walked towards him after some time. She knelt in front of him and took his hand, the one he hit the wall with his fist, and looked at it. He had scratched his index finger.

She remembered the same scratch he had that night, a month ago. She thought that he might have hit Ron with the same hand. She looked at him, his eyes were on their hands.

She took his wand from the table, and she cast the same simple healing spell. His features were still looking hurt – and his lips had turned into a pout. She knew that he didn't like putting his needs and feelings out that easily – so she knew that outburst meant he was still in love with her.

She put her hand into his, threading their fingers, her palm, being against his. She looked at the way their hands fitted together perfectly – even if his hand was bigger than hers.

''I thought that I wasn't good enough for you, that's what my mind thought when you never showed up, when you never answered to any of my owls, when you closed your Floo – when you pushed me away, completely vanishing me from your life. I thought that a muggleborn like me, might ruin your life.''

He looked at her face, her eyes not daring to look at him – they were stuck to their hands. With his free hand, he touched her cheek when some tears made their appearance. He made her look at him. Her eyes were still watery, he hated that he made her cry.

''We have to stop thinking like we own one brain.'' he said but she only looked at her legs. He let her hand free and capture her face into his hands. ''You are my life, Hermione.'' he said looking her in her eyes.

He brought her closer to him and he gave her a glorious kiss. Suddenly Draco felt his heart missing several beatings.

She looked at her smiling face and he knew he had her. He had his life right where he wanted it to be. Into his arms.

With a bold move she stood up, not losing eye contact with him. She knew that he loved the way she was taking control when she had to. She started to unbuckle his shirt, so she would have a better look of his body.

She was feeling his hand finding their way to the hem of her skirt, and running up and down the back of her inner thighs. She was feeling her hunger for him growing.

She looked down on him, still having the glorious smile he gave her. She straddled him, after she raised her skirt a little. She was happy to see that he was hard for her.

''Don't you ever do that to me again.'' she said strictly as she was rubbing herself on him. His hands had already been buried under her loose sweater and holding her waist, as she was playing with him.

She kissed him passionately, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. She was feeling his hand to her bra. She let him take her sweater and bra off, revealing herself completely to him.

She felt his lips traveling from her neck, to her collarbones and to her breasts. She felt his wet mouth around her nipple – his tongue licking it, and he gently bit it, as she was still rubbing herself on his hard length.

She buried her fingers to the back of his head and pushed him away from her breast, by pulling his hair. She licked his lips, a small groan escaped from his lips, and he smiled.

''I mean it Draco. You don't get to leave me again.'' she said demanding his full attention to her words and he saw his face glowing with amusement.

''You think you are in position to order me?'' he said darkly in a dominant tone, that made her think twice to talk back. He slapped her behind, making her jump a little. She started to breath faster now.

He grabbed her waist and stood up with her, still attached to him, and placed her to the armchair he was sitting. It was his turn to kneel in front of her.

''I highly doubt that.'' he said putting both of his hands under her skirt and pushed down her panties. She was wet for him and he knew it very well.

He kissed her inner thigh, looking her in a way she has never seen before, and then he stood up and turned her around so she would face the back of the armchair.

She was about to turn around and face him, when she heard the familiar sound of his zipper - suddenly her excitement only grow bigger. She felt his hand pulling her closer to his body, making her back touch his chest.

He put his finger to her muff, starting to play with her jewel, and the other hand on her breast. She leaned her head to his shoulder and small moans were coming from her mouth - like that he could see her perfect body shivering under his touch. She could feel his hard staff against her behind, making her wetter and wetter.

''You left me believe, for two whole years, that Ronald fucking Weasley was having you.'' he said playing with her. ''For two years you left me alone.'' he added putting a little pressure to her nipple, and make her moan even more. ''And now you think you can tell me what to do?'' he finished and he felt her face turning to him to kiss him.

He let her free, only to throw her in the back of the armchair again, upright to her knees, with her hands keeping her balanced. He opened her legs completely and grabbed her waist.

''What if I tell you what to do?'' he said and he entered inside of her, getting a glorious moan from her. He leaned down and placed kisses to her back as he was going in and out of her. ''You won't let any of your exes into our house again.'' he said grabbing one of her breasts and playing with her nipple. ''And no drunk Weasley around you.'' he said pushing all of him inside of her and hearing her moaning.

''Am I making myself clear love?'' he said slowing his moves.

''Yes..'' she could only say as she was trying to catch her breath.

He smiled to himself and he took her skirt off, revealing her behind. Her one side still having a pink shade of his earlier slap. That seemed to make him remember his goal, and started to move in and out of her faster.

''You.'' thrust, ''Are.'' thrust, ''Mine.'' thrust, ''You are mine, and mine alone,'' thrust, ''because no other wizard and can have, or ever will have what's mine.'' thrust. ''That's right.'' he said entering her muff furiously, leaving her without breath. ''Take it all in, pet.'' he said with a sadistic tone making her remember his old self.

Hermione was feeling like he was ripping apart her body and giving her a new one. The pain of every thrust was making it even more enjoyable to her.

''All and deep.'' she heard him saying, and moments after they came undone. She was trying to find her normal heartbeat again, but she was sure he wasn't done with her.

He pulled himself out of her, she made an oh face missing the feeling of fullness he was giving her. He let her turned around and faced him. He kissed her eyes and looked at her blushed cheeks of hers.

He wrapped her legs around him, and sat on the armchair. She was feeling her muscles aching but it was the best feeling she ever had. The feeling of him.

He held her there, in his arms, feeling her warm skin against his and small goosebumps, making him know that he wasn't dreaming her again.

''I am sorry love.'' he said to her with the most sincere way. He kissed her lips gently and ran boring circles with his thumb to her waist. ''I am sorry I didn't fight for you, when I should. I am sorry for running away from you.'' he said kissing her lips again.

This mood changings were something that Hermione secretly loved. The way he could turn from a cute man to a killing machine was making him extremely dangerously but yet hot.

''I am sorry that I left you alone. I will never do that again.'' he said and he sealed his words with a kiss.

He looked at her face, turning it peaceful look to a concerned one. He frowned and he knew that she would start worrying about everything, in three, two, -

''I am still planning your wedding Draco.'' she said with a small voice.

''Then you just have to stop doing that.'' he said and he took her hand and placed it on his chest, on top of his beating heart.

He looked at her in the eyes, making sure she would understand what he would say to her, because he only loved repeating himself at sex.

''You, Hermione Granger, you are what I love in this miserable life. You are the light that drove me out of the dark. So believe me when I said, I am yours.'' he smiled to her and looked at her calm features, full of love and care for him.

* * *

Three years later

* * *

''Scorpius, why don't you play with James?'' she asked him when she felt her son grabbing her hand and wanting her attention.

She was at her childhood's friends house, having dinner, with the person's she loved most in her life. She turned to him, and looked at his hurt face.

His lips were turned into a pout, which was something that he took from his father – Hermione couldn't resist to that face.

''He made fun of me, about my hair.'' he whispered to his mother and put his little hands on his head, trying to hide them.

Even if he had the exact same hair colour and silkiness as his father, his hair was a little curled at the ends, something that he took from his mother. Hermione made Draco promised that he wouldn't teach him how to comb and style his hair backward, like he still used to, unless their son wanted to.

But Draco loved that about him, especially when he could remind to his wife her younger self only to get the answer he so much loved; _perhaps you are still fancy that girl with the curled hair._ He was earning a kiss on his neck every time she spoke those words _._

''Go tell him that he has his mother's eyes.'' Ginny said and laughed, still holding her third glass of red wine.

''Ginny!'' Hermione warned her and looked at her dangerously.

''Don't give me that Malfoy look on me, Mione!'' she laughed and looked at the young Malfoy who found his way into his mother's lap. ''Whenever I visit your aunty Molly, my brother's tell me that I didn't pass the Weasley heritage into that boy.'' she said and Hermione rolled her eyes smiling to her. ''And that's true, because just like James, you took your father's appearance – and let's all pray to Merlin, and every other God out there, willing to take noticed into our prayers, you didn't take his cockiness as well.''

''Ginny!'' Hermione looked at her with widened eyes and surprised face. The woman whispered _I am_ _sorry_ but kept laughing at her words.

''The meaning behind your aunty's confused words is that, you are a Malfoy, and Malfoys have lovely hair – just like yours.'' she smiled to him and took his hands into hers. ''You are special, and your hair are too. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a Malfoy.'' she said gently, trying to calm him.

She watched his face turn into a harder pout – he was about to cry. He jumped off his mother's lap and walked away from the dinner table. When he was about to leave the room, he turned around and looked at his mother.

''Excuse me, but I want daddy.'' he said, and started to ran trying to find his father. Hermione stood up, fixed her dress and looked at the direction he was heading.

''Oh Merlin, it's already happening.'' Ginny said and Hermione turned to look at her. She frowned her brows. ''The Malfoy cockiness quelled him.'' she said nodding.

Hermione took the second bottle of wine that they opened and looked at her. ''No more wine for you.'' she said and ran after her son.

When she walked into the living room where they were playing chest for the past hour, the picture she witnessed made her heart skip a beat. Scorpius at his father's hug, cuddling completely with his upper body, and the sure hands of Draco around his small body.

A small smile shown in her radiant face. She looked at the two men in her life, the one that was making her life heavenly, and the one that was the outcome of their love.

True to his word he never left her again. He stood there, next to her, facing everything that came in their path. As did she. Together they got public with their relationship, together they talked to every wizarding reporter about their love, together they announced their wedding and months later her pregnancy, together they raised in the world.

She looked at his caring face as he was caressing his son's back, until he was ready to tell him what was wrong. Even if he didn't see her leaning on the door frame and watching them, he knew that his son told her what happened before ran to him.

He knew what kind of affection he had for his mother – but he also knew how safe he wanted to feel when he was running to him like that. His son loved him – and it was the greatest thing in the world.

''James said I had weird hair.'' he told him after several minutes of hugging and sighing.

''Did you have anything to do with his, Potter?'' he asked him, narrowing his eyes and looking at him dangerously. Harry looked at him amused, but said nothing.

Scorpius turned to look at his father, and the hard features on Draco's face, turned into an angel's at once. He smiled at his son and wiped a dry tear on his cheek.

''Mommy said I have lovely hair.'' he said and buried his small fingers in the thick silk hair of his father and hide his face to his neck.

''That's because you have.'' he said softly still caressing his back.

''Mommy said I am a Malfoy that's why I have lovely hair.'' he said making his dad laughed a little.

''Well that is something your mother would say.'' he said nodding and felt his son face turning to look at him. ''And of course true.'' he added, remembering the fact, his son wanted straight answers just like her.

''Aunty Ginny said I look like you.'' he said after some minutes of staring at his father.

''That's a valuable statement, don't you agree?'' he said and with the corner of his eyes, watched Harry laughing at the way Draco was handling the situation.

He watched his son turning his face into a pout and Draco's heart felt heavy. It was the first time he ever behaved like – he usually showed off his hair and bizarre cuteness for his young age, without even realizing it. _He took that from me_ the thought proudly.

''Well, are you this upset, because James thought your hair looked weird, or are you upset with your hair? Because if it's the second hypothesis, we can always dye them.'' he said and Hermione put her hand on her lips not wanted to ruin their moment.

''No!'' Scorpius said with sad eyes. ''I like my hair daddy.'' he said putting his finger back at his father's hair.

''Then why are we still talking about this, buddy?'' he asked him softly, a small smile shown to his lips.

''If I look like you, why don't I have your hair?'' he asked him confused, and Draco felt his little fingers touching his hair.

He wanted to laugh, so did Hermione. He watched his son's face and smiled at his cuteness. He took him in his arms and walked them to the bathroom. Hermione watching them from afar.

He let him step at the sink, facing the mirror, with him behind his son's small body, making sure he wouldn't fall, and gave him his wand. ''Repeat what I will tell you, clearly.'' he said and opened his hand under the point of the wand. Draco spoke a simple cosmetic spell, and let his son cast it.

When Scorpius did and a sticky thing appeared in his hand, Draco felt like he's been given the world. He congratulated him and put some of the sticky thing on his son's hair, making his face radiating.

''There you go, now you have my hair.'' he said when he finished and cleaned his hands. His son finally smiled. Draco felt proud and the hug of his son made him feel even more.

Hermione smiled at them and left before they knew she was watching them. A warm feeling of happiness made her thank Merlin for the life that she had.

She walked to the dinner room to see her friend holding her sleepy son and reading him a book. It was time for them to go home.

* * *

As she made herself comfortable against his body, she was feeling his hand touching her bare flesh. She loved the way she was still shivering under his touch.

He kissed her lips, and she put her hand on his cheek caressing it softly.

''Thank you.'' he said to her after some time of staring at each other.

''About?'' she asked but he only looked at her, with his stormy grey eyes, appreciating the fact that she was in his arms, happy and most importantly, his.

She knew what he meant by thanking her. He thanked her for being in his life, for saving him from his dark days, for giving herself to him, for having his son.

''I love you Hermione.'' he said and she smiled to him blushing.

''I love you Draco.'' she said and his eyes shinned into the dark room.

It is a good life to live.


End file.
